


Her Turn To Wait

by Merfilly



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina reflects on events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Turn To Wait

Van Helsing had been wrong. Even her Beloved had been wrong, in thinking that he would save her with his death.

The snow fell on her garden, walked in the dying light of the evening hours now, for the sun glistened too brightly in winter, reflected by the ice of the season. As she walked, she considered who she had become, this spirit within from so long before meshed with a woman of modern notions.

She would wait, she knew, even as her Beloved had. But where her Beloved had used his power in terror, she knew better, and would be far more subtle. After all, Van Helsing was still a family friend, and Jonathan was still suspicious of everything that went bump in the night. It just wouldn't do to alarm either one. She had to endure until her Beloved returned to her.

As she made her mind up to return inside, the Eternity rose she had planted shed its last petals like blood in the pure white beneath it.


End file.
